A Glimmer of Truth
by volleyballgirl122
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games from Glimmer's point of view. Once you look past her beautiful exterior and into her cunning mind, you'll see that she was so much more than just another tribute.
1. The Reaping

**Hi everyone! This is my first Hunger Games fan fiction. I was rereading the books and started thinking about Glimmer, and how she had potential but they never really did anything with her. So, I decided to write the 74th Hunger Games from her point of view. Enjoy, and review please!**

I stood slightly apart from the group of girls that were huddled like sheep, waiting for the name to be selected that would change the fate of that person forever. Any other day, I would be gossiping with my friends: who was wearing what, which boy had a crush on me now, what the best hangout spots were. However, it all felt strangely petty right now.

The reaping was the most important day of the year to me. The most important day of the year to _anyone_ in District One. Here, getting your name chosen was an honor. We trained our whole lives for this. Sure, I had heard stories of Districts 11 and 12, about not having enough food, dying in the streets, praying to not be selected as a tribute. But they always seemed like myths to me, like the stories parents told little children to get them to behave.

I hadn't gone all-out for the occasion like some of my shallower friends had. My hair hung straight and shiny down to my waist, and I was dressed in a simple lace shirt, a frilly skirt, and flats. However, it was enough. Every eye in the vicinity was on me.

I knew I was beautiful. People had told me so ever since I was a little girl. When I walked into a room, everyone would stop and stare for a moment before snapping out of it and continuing with their activities. Strangers would come up to me on a daily basis and say, "Wow, you're gorgeous." It wasn't really even a compliment anymore, just a part of my life, like knowing my own name.

Whether it was because I was beautiful or because I lived in District One, I had gotten everything I ever wanted. I was born to a high-ranking official, in charge of manufacturing fine lace and silk and sending it to the Capitol. We lived in a nice house with a big yard just a few blocks away from the town square. Any material thing that I desired, I immediately owned. Every boy in the district lusted after me, and girls clamored to be my friend. My life was perfect.

However, there was one thing that neither my beauty nor my parents could get me: a home in the Capitol. Every year, our class traveled there on a field trip. From the very first visit, I had been enthralled by the huge buildings, the colorful streets, the people with their made-up faces and eccentric clothing. Yes, I came from the finest district in Panem, but this was a whole other level of living.

There was one problem: you didn't just get up and change districts. People stayed in the district they were born into. Even the spoiled citizens of District One, the pets of the Capitol, had to make do with the district that they grew up in.

As far as I knew, there were precious few ways to be granted life in the Capitol. Marriage was one: I could meet a man on one of our school field trips and "fall in love." However, this hadn't happened yet, and since I was 17, I only had one more year in school, and therefore one more trip to the Capitol. The odds of meeting someone there were very slim.

The second option was marrying a Peacekeeper; they were citizens of the Capitol that only temporarily resided in our districts. But Peacekeepers were usually pretty low on the class system of the Capitol, and besides, I wanted to be able to provide for myself, in case I ever got bored and left my husband.

There was one more option: winning the Hunger Games. The winner was always showered with fame and fortune, as well as attention from the Capitol. The less remarkable winners faded into the background after a few months, yes, but I just knew that _I_ would have a ticket to a life in the Capitol if I won. I just had to get into the Games first.

Our district's escort, Kamilia Myers, stepped up to the stage and a hush ran over the crowd. Kamilia had slowly been promoted from district to district, and now she was in District One, the cream of the crop. It was her first year here, and she looked a bit dazzled. I smirked slightly-I would have done ten times better up there. "Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" she trilled. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Her six-inch heels clicked on the ground as she walked over to the ball containing the girls' names. Nearly everyone entered their name a bunch of times here, not for the meager grain that they gave you (everyone threw that away when they received it) but because they wanted to be in the Hunger Games.

She dug deep into the clear bowl of names. We heard her perfectly manicured fingernails scrape the bottom of the glass, and then she retreated back to the microphone with a slip of paper in her hand. I barely had time to hope before she opened the paper and crisply read, "Glimmer Alvarest."

My mouth dropped open in shock, a whoosh of air coming out. However, I quickly arranged my face into a winning smile. The reapings were live on television, and I needed to start racking up the sponsors as quickly as possible. I briefly registered my friends congratulating me, some tearing up because they hadn't been chosen. _Babies,_ I thought to myself.

I extracted myself from my little posse and strutted through the crowd towards the stage. Kamilia's face briefly showed shock at how stunning I was, then she composed it into a smile. "Congratulations," she chirped. Turning to the crowd, she asked, "Any volunteers?"

I wasn't worried about anyone volunteering in my place. Everyone in town knew how much I had desired this, and _no one_ wanted to be on my bad side. Judging by the fact that the only sound was the wind whistling through the trees, they had respected my wishes.

Kamilia nodded. "Alright, now for the boys!" She didn't dig deep into the boys' bowl, simply plucking a name off of the top. "Marvel Adams!"

A boy with light brown hair, dark eyes, and deep dimples ran up to the stage, pumping his fist in the air. I had seen him around school, but he wasn't a friend of mine by any means. Marvel was a bit taller than me and buff enough, but didn't look like too much competition. To me, he looked like the kind of boy that thought he was so tough and acted all badass, but secretly wrote his feelings into a diary at night, or something of the sort. The kind of boy that could be very easily manipulated as long as you let him _think_ he was in charge.

Alright, there was another reason I had always gotten everything I wanted, other than my beauty and my birth status.

I could read people like no one else. And because I could read people, I could easily manipulate them.

I read my parents and knew just when to ask for more things. I read the boys at school and knew who to lead on and who to play hard-to-get with. I read my friends and knew who to respect, who I could control, and who would let me push their buttons as much as I wanted to. It was a natural skill, and I used it to it's fullest extent.

Marvel and I shook hands. I shot him a coy smile, and he grinned back at me, looking surprised and pleased. We then allowed ourselves to be led off the stage and into the Town Hall building by Peacekeepers. The one leading me started to take my arm, but I raised an eyebrow coolly at him and he let go immediately.

They sat me in a room with plush cushions, velvet couches and carpets, and crystal chandeliers. Nothing too fancy. I laid down on the couch and let it all sink in. I was going into the _Hunger Games!_ It was really happening! Fortune, fame, and a home in the Capitol were right around the corner! I giggled gleefully to myself.

After a few minutes, the visitors started pouring in. First my main group of friends, all squealing and shrieking in excitement, a few moaning about how they hadn't been picked. I let them chatter on for awhile before the Peacekeepers came and escorted them out.

Then it was boy after boy, some shyly wishing me luck, some promising that they would sponsor me if I needed help. A few outwardly told me how much they loved me, how they always had, how they believed I could win this, _blah blah blah._ I smiled, told several I loved them too, even burst into grateful tears when the moment called for it. After all, if I didn't play the part convincingly, those were just a few less sponsors for me.

Finally, the door opened one last time and my parents came in. "We're so proud of you, sweetie," they told me, tears running down my mother's cheeks.

I hugged them, sweetly thanked them, and told my mom not to worry, I had this in the bag. "Well, in case you ever need a little help..." my father started, pulling a gorgeous ring out of his pocket. "We've been saving this for a while, for if you ever made it to the Hunger Games. It can be your token from your district."

I took it questioningly, unsure of how this would help me in the Games. My parents smiled and motioned for me to twist it. I did, and a poisoned spike popped out. My face broke into a smile. "_Yes,_" I whispered. Apparently my parents had no more qualms about cheating than I did.

They both kissed my forehead one last time, then the Peacekeepers knocked on the door. "Time to board the train, ma'am," they hesitantly told me. I smirked: I had a feeling that they wouldn't call just any tribute _ma'am._

I walked through the gilded halls of the Town Hall one last time, then boarded the train that would take me away to my fate. There was no fear in me, just a desire to start training and scheming. These bitches had _no_ idea who they were dealing with.


	2. Let it begin

Marvel, Kamilia, and I walked through the corridors of the train that would take us to our fate. The inside of the train looked like something out of a fairy tale: gilded furniture, carpets made out of the finest silk in the world, silverware that was actually solid silver. I was used to a very high standard of living, but this was the stuff from beyond my wildest dreams. _This_ was where I belonged.

Kamilia brought us to a car where two people, presumably our mentors, were waiting. The first was a man with cheekbones as sharp as ice and a steely glint in his eyes that said _I wouldn't be above killing you, or anyone else, right now_. The woman, however, was a blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty...she looked like an older version of me.

I put my reading skills to the test, and my first impression was that neither of these people could be easily manipulated.

Still, I tried. "Hi," I said brightly, extending my hand. "I'm Glimmer."

Their eyes raked up and down my body appreciatively, their expressions saying, _We can make something of you._ "Cashmere," said the woman, shaking my hand. "Gloss," the man added, cooly nodding at me while ignoring my attempt to shake his hand as well.

"And I'm Marvel," Marvel piped up. "Pleased to meet you!"

Cashmere and Gloss appraised him with frosty eyes, which had been so warm when they were looking at me. I smiled inwardly to myself; it looked like mentors weren't above playing favorites!

They motioned for us to take a seat. "Alright, might as well start strategizing now," Gloss said. "Here's how it's going to work: Kamilia takes care of the sponsors, although we have to seal the deals. Meanwhile, Cashmere and I are the ones training you. Cashmere focuses more on wowing the crowd and getting people to like you, while I work with you on strategies for the actual fighting aspect of the games. Are we clear?"

Marvel and I silently shook our heads. We could tell these people meant business, which was definitely a good thing.

"Good," Cashmere said, leaning back in her seat and taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Now, first things first. We need to work out your angles." She turned to me. "I have a good guess what angle you'll use..."

"Sex appeal," I nodded in confirmation.

She turned to Marvel. "What angle will you be coming from? What makes you special?"

His face was blank. "Well, uh, I can be pretty funny when I want to be."

Cashmere shrugged. "Alright, I guess I can work with that." She looked at Gloss. "Your turn."

He leaned forward animatedly. "What are your best fighting strengths and weaknesses?"

We talked for a while longer. I was reluctant to share any of my weaknesses-such as being incompetent with basically any weapon except a knife-with Marvel sitting right there, so I focused on my strengths. I was great at close-range fighting, especially with knives. I was quick, so I could dodge arrows, swords, basically anything that was coming at me.

However, I kept my most important skill, my ability to read people, a secret. I would tell my mentors in time, but there was no way that Marvel was getting it out of me.

Marvel revealed that he was good with a spear and a sword, but not great with arrows or knives. _Good, _I thought to myself. _That will just make it easier to stab him in the back when the time is right._

"The main thing that we have to worry about right now," Gloss said, interrupting my thoughts, "is forming alliances. You two are Career tributes, and need to band together with the other Careers. Start with Districts 2 and 4, but keep a lookout for anyone else of worth. And that doesn't mean just brute strength," he added, glancing in my direction. "You'll need to be smart about choosing."

It felt like he was giving the advice only to me.

After we finished eating, Gloss and Cashmere instructed Marvel and I to go watch the reapings and take notes. Who volunteered, who cried, who looked like they came from a poor family. I watched diligently, taking in every detail of every person, while Marvel grew restless and began pacing around the room.

Only two tributes caught my eye. The first was a boy (well, more of a man) from District Eleven named Thresh, who looked like he could tear someone limb from limb as easily as I could tear paper. The second was a girl from District Twelve, the poorest one of all, who volunteered for her tiny sister. She clearly knew that she had no chance of surviving, yet she volunteered anyway. _Idiot._ Only suckers put family above themselves.

I decided it was time to put my manipulation skills to the test. Marvel didn't seem like the brightest star in the sky, but I would still have to play this carefully. I summoned up the saddest memory I could think of (when I had to switch schools and leave all my friends and admirers) and let the tears roll down my face.

Marvel glanced up, saw me crying, and jumped backward in alarm. "Um, Glimmer?" he asked tentatively, one hand outstretched towards me. "You...alright over there?"

I sniffled and shook my head. "Look, Marvel, I know I talk a big game, but the truth is, I have no chance in this competition."

He raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. "C'mon, Glimmer, you said yourself that you're good with a knife, and you'll get tons of sponsors..."

"Sponsors won't stop me from getting killed!" I squealed slightly hysterically. I took a deep breath, then turned the full force of my sea-green eyes on him. "Look, I need all the help I can get. I know it's a lot to ask, especially from someone so strong like you, but can I work a little extra with our mentors? You don't seem like you need much help, so I need to meet with them a lot and see if they can help me learn at least _something_ before I go into the arena!"

His face was conflicted. I could practically read the thoughts beneath the surface: on one hand, all his instincts went against letting his competitor get more help than him. On the other hand, however, he didn't see the harm in helping such an innocent, pitiful girl get a little more help, especially since she was a _hot_, innocent, pitiful girl.

"Alright," he finally conceded. "You can meet with them whenever you need to. I don't really need that much advice anyway." Wow, he was already overconfident and we hadn't even reached the Capitol yet.

"Thank you," I said, putting as much emotion into it as I could. I touched his arm lightly, and he grinned at me. "Well, I'm going to bed. I want to be ready for our big debut in the Capitol tomorrow!" He nodded at me and I left the room.

As soon as I rounded the corner, the flow of tears stopped and I smirked to myself. That was much easier than it should have been. Now I could meet with my mentors as much as I needed to and rack up the sponsors, and he wouldn't think anything of it. By the time we got into the Games and he realized exactly how much of a threat I was, it would be too late.

I took a shower in my room and changed into a silk nightgown that was in a drawer. Disappointment flooded my mouth when I realized they didn't have any hair products. Not even a blow dryer! I guess I would have to wait until we reached the Capitol to tame my blond mane.

I got into the soft, dry sheets that were so much nicer than what District One had, and fell asleep twirling my ring with the poisoned spike concealed beneath the jewel.

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry it's a little slow in the beginning. The action picks up as we get closer to the Hunger Games, I promise! **

**Anyway, don't forget to review! **


	3. Opening Ceremonies

I woke up early, as the sun was just starting to filter in through the silk curtains. For the first time in my life, I didn't have to go to school, didn't have to hang out with tiresome, air-headed girls, didn't have to mind my parents wishes. All I had to do was focus on the task in front of me: The Hunger Games.

But right now, I didn't need to worry about the big picture. I simply had to focus on today's agenda: arriving at the Capitol and making a splash.

After dressing in jeans and a flowy shirt (a pretty outfit, but not too girly), I put my hair in pigtails. Some people didn't like pigtails-they thought they were to childish or something-but I didn't see what was wrong with them. They kept my hair off of my face, and didn't come loose as easily as a ponytail or a bun. If people wanted to underestimate me simply because of my hairstyle, that was their problem.

I strode into the dining car to find everyone else already at breakfast. "It's about time you got up, sunshine," Gloss chided me.

I glanced at the time. It was only seven in the morning; what were these people thinking?! I brushed off the comment and took a seat. After buttering a roll, I looked around expectantly. "So, what advice can you give us for today?" I asked.

"The Opening Ceremonies are the first time the people of the Capitol will really see you, aside from when you were reaped," Cashmere started. "As District One, you will be the first chariot coming out. This is good because the crowd will be paying extreme attention at the beginning, but also a disadvantage because they won't remember you very well. So just let your stylists do their work, and work the crowd when you're in your chariots."

We nodded, then I eyed Marvel. My expression said, _remember the talk we had yesterday? I need some time alone with the mentors. _He caught my eye and stood up hastily. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Cashmere, Gloss, and I sat in silence until the door swung shut behind him. Then I turned to face them. "Look, I will do anything to win this competition. Anything. So just tell me what it takes."

Cashmere and Gloss exchanged glances, then Gloss leaned forward. "Glimmer, we had a long talk last night, and we decided that we believe in you more than we believe in Marvel. We're backing you all the way. Now unfortunately, we're required to help him at least a bit, but we will give you all of the extra time and information that we can. Everyone knows only one person comes out alive, and we have faith that it will be you."

My chest swelled with pride. They believed in _me_ more than anyone else. Not that I was surprised, of course, but it was always nice to hear.

"So first things first," Cashmere said, interrupting my reverie. "The Opening Ceremonies. This is one of the most crucial times. There will be hundreds of sponsors in that crowd, waiting to pick out the person that looks most promising. Now, you seem like a cunning girl. If your stylist doesn't give you as good of a look as you think you deserve, manipulate and push her until she does. I know you know how."

I smiled and nodded, thanking them profusely. _Now_ I was getting somewhere.

I walked out of the dining car and nearly ran smack into Marvel. "So what did they tell you?" he asked.

I made my eyes wide and innocent. "Well, I told them how nervous I was about going into the Games, and they just told me to believe in myself and that it would all turn out fine. It really helped my confidence."

He nodded, clearly amused that such a little baby was entering into the Hunger Games, the most ruthless competition in the world. It was all I could do not to snicker at his obliviousness. "Look!" he cried suddenly, pointing out the window. "It's the Capitol!"

I peered out the window at the cheering crowds of overdressed citizens, the tall buildings, the colorful streets, and experienced a sense of relief. _This_ was why I was in the Hunger Games. I was meant to live here. Just seeing the sights, even from a moving train, made me feel like I was home.

The crowd screamed when they saw that the train was carrying tributes. I grinned and waved at them, feeling so giddy that the smile wasn't even forced.

When the train finally slowed to a stop, we were all waiting at the doors to get off. Kamilia went first, waving enthusiastically with a huge smile on her face. Cashmere and Gloss came next, nodding coolly at the crowds but mostly just staring haughtily forward. Then I stepped into the sunlight.

The crowd went wild, most of the people not even sparing a glance for Marvel, who was walking meekly behind me. I strutted forward, looking beautiful but also strong, like a tribute should. I was gorgeous, poised, and utterly in control. I shot confident smiles at the women and gave the men seductive glances. They were all wrapped around my little finger by the time we reached the Training Center.

I was lead to a small room while my prep team (who reminded me of fluttery, semi-annoying little birds in a way) bathed me in a strange, bubbly liquid, then washed, dried, and straightened my hair.

After that, they danced around me for a few minutes, trying to find any imperfections to erase. I waxed my arms and legs, so there was no hair for them to remove there. I trimmed and buffed my nails on a weekly basis, so they didn't need to worry about that. And, unlike the barbarians in the rougher districts, I had no scars or scrapes to take care of. "Well, you're pretty much ready," one of them finally admitted (I hadn't bothered to learn their names).

They exited, and my stylist walked in. Her name was Cressida Topkins, and she had been the stylist for District One for as long as I could remember. With her purple hair tinted with streaks of gold, her glittery silver lipstick, and her eccentric clothing, she was pretty hard to forget. However, she was the best of the best; the tributes from District One looked better and better every year.

I recalled what Cashmere and Gloss had told me about manipulating my stylist into getting me the best outfit possible, and decided a dazzling, enthralling personality would best do the trick. So the minute she stepped into the room, I was off. I prattled about how much I _loved_ the Capitol, how everyone at home was so _great_ to support me in this, how _cute_ her emerald-green rhinestoned dress was. All I had to do was smile, giggle, and make grand gestures, and I could see her falling in love with my personality more and more every minute.

"You know," she said as she finished my hair-it hung curly and lush, spilling wildly over my shoulders. "I was going to go a more traditional route with your outfit, something more demure and classically beautiful. But I always say that the outfit should reflect the personality of the wearer, so we're going to go a different route."

I smiled to myself. _Mission accomplished_.

A few hours later, I stood in front of a full-length mirror, simply in awe of myself. My entire body was spray-painted completely silver, paired with a dress made of sparkling jewels. My hair added to the look with the lush, bouncy curls, and my makeup was sheer: just a little lip gloss and a lot of mascara. My entire body sparkled when I moved even the slightest bit, sending shards of light dancing along the walls. I seemed like a force bigger than myself, an entity from another world. In that moment, I could do anything.

Cressida and I met up with Marvel, who looked almost as dazzling as myself, and we walked down to where all the chariots awaited. All eyes turned to us when we entered, and I settled myself proudly into my seat.

"You two are fierce," I heard the District Two mentor saying to his tributes. I was pretty sure the boy's name was Cato, but I couldn't recall the girl's. "You're warriors," he continued. "No sparkly bubblegum unicorns-and-rainbows like the District One tributes over there."

My blood boiled. _Sparkly bubblegum unicorns-and-rainbows, are we_? They would see how much like a rainbow I was when I tore their damn throats out.

They nodded and the mentor walked away. I noticed the boy, Cato, eyeing me with some interest. I smiled at him, then turned away, smirking to myself. I was always open to ideas: he was a Career, so I was planning to team up with him anyway, and a little steamy romance in the Games might liven the crowd up and keep the sponsors coming.

"Now let's get started!" the announcer's voice boomed out. "First up, District One!"

Our chariot rolled out, and I was suddenly encased in a ball of noise. The crowd went mad at the sight of us. I caught sight of our faces up on the screen and my breath was taken away at how, well, breathtaking we looked. My dress shimmered and my face sparkled. I smiled and waved at the crowd, who was on their feet by now. I blew a single kiss, and the roaring escalated. I raised my fist into the air victoriously. No one could make more of an impact. No one. I could practically hear the money pouring out of the sponsors' pockets.

We took up more airtime than we deserved, even when we pulled into the City Circle. The screen barely showed the three chariots behind us. I continued to smile and wave, feeling exhilarated. I had done what Cashmere and Gloss told me to. My impact was made, and my chances for victory in the Games had increased tremendously.

The District Two tributes pulled up next to us, looking sullen and resentful. I smirked and raised my eyebrows at the girl, and she bared her teeth at me. Laughing, I turned away. _Looks like somebody's got a temper._

I kept watch, but no one outshone us. Now only District Twelve was left, and there was no chance for them.

So when two fiery, beautiful creatures came into the city, I gasped. They were literally _on fire!_ How the hell was that even possible? It was the girl that volunteered for her sister. She was working the crowd better than I would have thought possible, and her and the boy were actually holding hands. Why would they do that?

Damn their stylist. Thanks to him, whoever he was, Marvel and I were suddenly outshone. Second-best. And that was not how I operated.

**Review please! :)**


	4. Training

**Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in about a week! I had my first volleyball tournament of the season last weekend, and there's been a ton of homework lately. But this story has never left my mind, I promise! Anyway, here's another chapter. Don't forget to review! :)**

I stormed my way back into our level of the Training Center, angrily wiping sparkles off my face. Marvel trailed in behind me, looking fairly unconcerned. "Hey, Glimmer, it's okay," he started.

"DON'T tell me this is okay!" I shrieked. He leapt back, and I realized I must look fairly deranged. But at the moment, I didn't even care. "I _need_ those sponsors, Marvel! And now they're going to go to District 12, the shithole of all the Districts!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Cashmere breezed into the room. "About a hundred people came up to me after the Ceremonies, asking about you, and a lot more looked like they wanted to. I'd say at least half of the potential sponsors are rooting for you."

"Oh," I said, slightly mollified.

Cashmere cocked an eyebrow. "Now, don't get me wrong, that's not an excuse to be second-best. You need to outshine the District 12 kids in every way possible until the Games start, and that starts with performing well in training."

"She's right," Gloss added, sitting down at the dinner table. I sat down as well and helped myself to some cream and rose-petal soup; I hadn't eaten all day to prepare for the Ceremonies, and it smelled amazing. "Show off your best skills tomorrow. Marvel, for you that would be spears and swords, and Glimmer, knives and quickness. The Gamemakers are _always_ watching, even during the three training days. Start off strong. Oh, and make alliances quickly. The Careers need to bond over the training days."

We nodded, then drifted off to our separate rooms. I took an extra-long shower, scrubbing hard to remove all the glitter from my body, the remnant of what I considered a disastrous night. After putting on beautiful silk pajamas, compliments of the Capitol, I got into bed, twirling my ring with the poisoned spike. It was my focal point, the thing that both reminded me of home _and_ the fact that I had to focus all my efforts on the task at hand.

The next morning I got up, feeling well-rested and sure of myself, ready to put last night's little episode behind me. I slipped into my training suit (black spandex with red and gray piping, _perfect_ for showing off my body) and headed down to the Training Center, ready to get started.

The other tributes trickled in as I warmed up, and as soon as they had all arrived I let my skills loose. I picked up several knives, then spun around quickly, hurling them at the target. They hit the bulls-eye, of course. Next, I ran straight for a dummy and leapt clear over it, slashing it's head off in the process and landing cleanly on my feet. I then motioned for one of the fighting instructors to come over: I needed to show my quickness and dodging abilities. Putting my weapons down, I faced her empty-handed. "Give me all you've got."

She pulled out a sword and took a few hesitant swings at me, which I dodged easily. Then it got more intense. She thrust the sword at me and I had to backflip into the air to avoid it. I could tell she was impressed, and I smirked. This seemed to irritate her a little, so she pulled a knife out of her pocket and threw it at me. I went into a full-on split to evade it, then jumped up and ran after the knife. I dove for it, somersaulted cleanly back onto my feet, and ran at her. Panicking a little, she backed up, and I used the top of her head as a springboard to cartwheel over her. I gently pressed the tip of the knife into her back, careful to not even rip the fabric of her clothing. "Gotcha."

The instructor seemed stunned. Smirking, I handed her knife back to her, then turned to gauge everyone else's reactions. The Gamemakers were nodding, impressed. The other tributes watched me with wide eyes, then turned back to their station, eager to make as good of an impression as me.

A _ding_ sounded from the elevators, and everyone paused as the District 12 tributes stepped into the room. "_Late,_" I muttered to myself.

"No surprise there, though, right?" a deep, arrogant voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see Cato, the District 2 guy that had checked me out at the Opening Ceremonies, smiling haughtily at me, his eyes canvassing my body.

"True," I shrugged, then went back to work.

I passed through all the stations that I found necessary: the offensive ones, how to survive best in any terrain, etc. However, I steered clear of the supplies and food stations. I was a Career, and we always got all the food from the Cornucopia.

The whole time I was working, I kept Gloss's words in mind about needing to make alliances. Putting my reading skills to the test, I watched all the other tributes to see who would be of most use to me. Other than the District 2 and 4 tributes, only a few stood out in my mind.

First, there was Thresh, the District 11 tribute. Strong and powerful, he looked like he could rip through metal with his bare hands. There was also his district parter, the little one, whatever her name was. I didn't want her as an ally, by any means, but she looked quick and smart, and hard to catch. We would need to take her down early. There was also the District 3 boy. He wasn't very physically imposing, but he aced every logical question thrown at him. He was smart, and smarts might come in handy in the arena.

The last one that caught my eye was the District 12 girl, Blueberry or whatever plant she was named after (they had such strange names in that district). She and her district partner stuck together the entire time, working on the most boring stations. However, she looked restless the whole time, and her eyes kept flickering towards the rack of bows and arrows. _She's hiding her talent_, I thought to myself.

At lunch, Marvel and I met up again. He _had _been quite impressive with the spears, but nothing compared to me or Cato, who was wicked with swords and just brute strength. "Time to make alliances?" I asked him. He nodded, and we headed for the District Two tributes.

"Hi," Marvel said brightly to the tributes. I wanted to roll my eyes at his cheeriness. "I'm Marvel, District One."

"Cato," Cato said, shaking his hand. The girl followed suit, introducing herself as Clove.

"And I'm Glimmer," I offered, crossing my arms (I didn't like shaking hands; it had always seemed formal and awkward).

"I know," Cato replied, winking at me. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, then turned to Clove. She nodded hello at me, grimacing slightly.

I motioned for the District Four's to come over, and they joined our little group. The boy's name was Marlin and the girl's Nettie.

"So let's cut to the chase," I said bluntly. "We're the Careers, the strongest six of the bunch. Are you guys up for an alliance?"

They all glanced at each other, then nodded. "Great!" I chirped, smiling my prettiest smile. "Then let's go get some lunch."

It continued that way for three days: training and showing off, eating with the Career pack, training, going over the day with my mentors, sleep.

We talked over who else to form alliances with, and in the end, the only one we all agreed on was Thresh. I kept my mouth shut about the District 12 girl and her hidden talent, wanting to see how it would play out. We asked Thresh to join our group at the end of the second day, but he not-so-politely declined. I was a little offended at first, but brushed it off. Thresh being by himself would just make it easier for us to kill him.

At lunch the second and third day, Cato had his arm slung over my shoulders the entire time. We got some strange looks from the rest of the tributes, and I thought it was a little weird myself, but I wasn't going to say anything. I knew he found me hot, but it wasn't like there was any emotional attachment. Besides, he probably was thinking the same thing as me: a little romance would liven up the audience.

At last the time came for the evaluations. I wasn't nervous, though, just ready. This was my chance to prove to the sponsors that looks weren't the only thing I had going for me, that I was actually a fighter. Plus, I really wanted to show Blueberry or whatever her name was that she would need more than her stylist to get her through these games.

Against me, she would need a miracle to make it through just a few days.


End file.
